Te mereces más que un beso
by KiShA98
Summary: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Una fuerte pregunta que transita en la mente del octavo miembro del Mekakushi-dan. Lo que él no conoce es todas las cosas buenas que consiguió ese 15 de agosto. ONE- Shoot. Horrible summary TTuTT. Shipp principal Hibimomo y tal vez menciones de otras parejas. No gusta, no lea.


**Fanfic dedicado a Reira26 (no creo que lo lea :'c pero ojala alguien pueda contactarla para que sí xD soy muy fan suya) y para Gureki Kreed**

 **Advertencia: ninguna.**

 **Los personajes por desgracia no son míos, sino de Jin o Shizen no Teki-P**

 **La historia transcurre un año después de "Mekaku City Actors"**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Te mereces más que un beso**

* * *

 **.**

 **...**

 **POV Hibiya**

Los niños jugaban en la calle, la gente pasaba de un lado a otro, los autos andaban con velocidad, y la brisa del verano era cada vez más leve.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza... Había empezado el mes de agosto y pronto llegaría ese tan temido y recordado día.

 _15 de agosto_

Odio el 15 de agosto... fue un día desagradable en el que toda mi vida, mis planes, mis creencias, todo se fue al demonio.

Enumeraba todos mis infortunios, y aguantaba las lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Eso mismo pregunté hace unos días antes de llegar a la ciudad, pregunta que me respondió Haruka:

 _"Dicen que las cosas tienen que empeorar, para que puedan mejorar"_

Me irritaba el simple hecho de que me lo haya dicho él, a pesar de que ya no fuera Konoha, seguía actuando como si fuera genial. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de repente sonaba como si fuera increíble? ¿Qué tenía él que yo no? ... Pero ahora pienso... ¿Qué tengo yo que él no?

... Miré al piso en silencio, completamente destrozado.

Los chicos de la Brigada Mekakushi estaban administrando sus planes para este mes, Hiyori no vendría porque iba a dar clases particulares a unas compañeras, lo doloroso fue cuando mencionó que estaba mal sólo porque no podría ver al "nuevo Konoha" o a Momo.

¿Momo, dónde podrá estar? No sé porque de repente me preocupo por ella. Tengo que imaginar que está bien, y que no fue secuestrada por nadie. No, no, simplemente está ocupada en su trabajo como idol, aunque últimamente no la vi en muchos lugares... O seguro está estudiando... sí, seguro es eso.

* * *

 **POV Normal**

– ¡Kyaaaaa! –Gritó el pequeño Hibiya al sentir algo muy frío en su nuca.

– Jajaja ¿Dijiste "kya"? ¡Qué tierno! –Sonrió la chica sosteniendo una lata de refresco.

– ¡Abuela! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –

– Acabo de salir del colegio, ¡aprobé biología por fin! –

– Sí, por fin... –

– Qué poca confianza... –

– Pobres los libros, deben ser molestados hasta en verano... –

– ¡Callate! / Intento ser amable trayéndote algo refrescante –

– Ja, quejona... –Río Hibiya antes de tomar la lata, sin querer tocando la mano de Momo – _V-vaya, es muy suave... y delicada_ –Pensó mientras un fuerte rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

– Oh, ¿el joven Hibiya se sonrojó? ¿A qué se deberá? Se ve muy lindo así... –

– ¿L-lindo? E-emm...no estoy sonrojado, sólo es el sol, me estoy muriendo y eso que estamos en la sombra –Excusó el chico desviando la mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida.

– H-Hibiya... tengo que contarte un secreto... es algo incómodo, pero eres a quién le tengo más confianza y no creo que Mary pueda ayudarme – Explicó sentándose en la hamaca de al lado.

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– C-creo que... estoy enamorada -

El chico se atragantó con la bebida oyendo esas dos simples palabras.

– ¡¿Estas bien?! –

– S-sí...Emm... ¿c-como que enamorada? ¿de quién? ¿cuándo? No puedo creer que la abuela se haya enamorado –Expresó el chico antes de que Momo lo tirara de la hamaca por descarado.

– E-es en serio... –

– Itta... ¿qué pasa Obaa-san? Lo mío también va en serio –

– No se nota para nada, ya deja de llamarme así –Se quejó mirando a otro lado un poco deprimida, a lo que Amamiya se decidió a ponerse enfrente suyo y acercarse.

– ¿Quién es el chico? –Cuestionó con una mirada seria y firme, algo que impresionó a Momo y a él mismo incluso.

– Bueno... es –

– ¡Momo! ¡Hibiya! –Llamó una voz interrumpiendo a la rubia.

– ¿K-Kano? ¿Q-qué haces acá? –Preguntó la chica completamente sonrojada mientras Hibiya miraba a Shuuya con ojos asesinos por haber llegado en el peor momento.

– Los estuve buscando, Danchou dice que vamos a ir a los bosques de las afueras... para tener un día de picnic –Sonrió tranquilamente.

– O-ok… n-no hay problema, jejeje... ¡vamos Hibiya! –Anunció Momo siguiendo a Kano.

...

– _Será que Shuuya es el chico que le gusta a Momo... N-no sé por qué...pero... Me molesta eso_ –Pensó el octavo miembro de la B. Mekakushi. – Tengo que evitarlo…–.

* * *

A eso de las 12:28, el grupo de chicos con ojos rojos ya se encontraban en medio de los árboles, el sol brillaba fuertemente y casi ni se oían los ruidos irritantes de la gran ciudad.

– ¡Increíble! Me recuerda a mi pequeña casa… - Sonreía con un deje de nostalgia la pequeña Mary.

– Espero no volver a perderme entre esos bosques. Aunque… como algunos dicen… Hay que perderse para poder encontrarse – Contaba suavemente Seto mientras ayudaba a la albina medusa a sentarse.

– Y creo que encontraste algo aún mejor, ¿o no? – Reía Ayano acomodando junto con Kido, el mantel y la comida.

– Oh, Seto, ¡estás sonrojado! ¡Onee-chan dio en el clavo! – Acotó Kano dándole a Momo pequeños codazos cómplices. Aunque si bien ésta sonrió, se quedó mirando al rubio como si tratara de decirle algo con la mirada, a lo que éste le guiñó el ojo.

Todo el suceso fue observado por Hibiya y Shintaro, que también estaba sospechando de los curiosos gestos de su hermanita.

– ¿Alguien sabe dónde están Takane y Haruka? – Cuestionó la líder.

– Dijeron que vendrían en una hora, creo que quieren pasar un rato solos –respondió el ya no hikkomori abriéndose ya una soda.

– Es que… nos olvidamos de los sándwiches de Ayano – Explicó buscando en vano los dichosos sándwiches en la canasta.

– Tranquilos, voy a buscar señal y les mando un mensaje – Anunció la rubia idol mientras se levantaba. – ¡Hibiya, vamos! –.

– Ya voy – Soltó el castaño siguiéndola.

–… ¿Vieron eso? – Murmuró con sorpresa Ayano.

– Los ojos rojos de Momo si causan efecto en Hibiya – Dijo Mary felizmente.

– Creo que no tiene nada que ver con su habilidad… – Confesó Kido, mientras los demás afirmaban con la cabeza, dándole razón.

* * *

 **POV Momo**

Levanté mis manos al cielo buscando señal en mi celular, pero no pasaba de dos míseras líneas.

–Te ves ridícula – Dijo mi amigo controlando su risa burlona. Me sonrojé ante esto, no quería avergonzarme frente a él.

–¿Sabes? Voy a subir ese árbol – Anuncié trepando uno en particular que se notaba bastante alto.

–¿Eres idiota? Bájate de ahí, te vas a lastimar – Me regañó él acercándose seriamente.

–Tranquilo, solía trepar los árboles con mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños –

–Cielos, debió ser hace muchísimo – Volvió a burlarse, pero esta vez lo ignoré.

–… Ya… estoy… ya casi… –

–Momo, bájate por favor, te estás cayendo – Y tenía razón, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, pero sólo me faltaba un poco.

–¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? Voy a estar bien –

– ¡Al menos me preocupo por ti, no como Shuuya! – Vociferó Hibiya, pero gracias a tanta impresión, me resbalé hasta caer de la rama.

..

– _¡MOMO!_ –

.

..

...

Sentí unos brazos fuertes que me sostenían, me dolía la cabeza y no podía mover mucho mis piernas. Estaba tan apenada por haberme caído frente a Hibiya… Me sentía una tonta.

– ¿Momo? ¡Momo! ¡Demonios, despierta! ¡Te lo suplico! – Gritaba una voz cercana.

–Jejeje… Disculpa, soy muy torpe… no debí… – Vacilaba yo, hasta que él me calló con un beso en los labios.

.

Pude sentir las lágrimas suyas, que mojaban mis mejillas, sus labios suaves y cálidos, eran como una caricia.

– No vuelvas a asustarme así… – Susurró limpiándose la cara y ocultándola con su flequillo. Sonreí ante esto.

– ¿Por qué mencionaste a Shuuya? –

– No mientas, te gusta ¿no? Vi como lo miras… Tiene sentido, es obvio que prefirieres a alguien más acorde a tu edad, más divertido, más atractivo… m-más… ¡Hey! ¡Deja de reírte, idiota! ¡Es difícil para mí! –

– Lo siento… jajajajaja… no pude evitarlo jaja… Hibiya… ¿En serio creíste que me gustaba Kano? ¡No! ¡sí que eres distraído! ¡Te amo a ti! – No podía parar de sonreír, si bien mi rostro debía estar rojo cuál tomate, estaba muy feliz realmente.

– ¿E-en serio? –

– Claro, él sólo se olvidó los sándwiches a propósito para que tuviera ahora un momento a solas contigo… –

– … T-te amo… Momo – Susurró mi tierno Hibiya, mirándome con sus lindos ojitos marrones. Pude notar la sinceridad en su voz, a pesar de que estaba algo quebrada por los nervios.

* * *

 **POV Hibiya**

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

No lo sé realmente… No sé cómo hice para merecer tan buenos amigos, tan geniales poderes, tan grandes aventuras…

Miré a Momo y con algo de torpeza pero seguridad… La besé otra vez.

Puede que no sepa que hice para merecer un beso suyo, o su amor y cariño…

Sólo sé que agradezco mucho haber venido ese 15 de agosto.

Estoy ansioso porque llegue ese día, y lo recordaré siempre… No por lo que sufrí en un principio, sino por el regalo de conocer a Momo al final.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Buenas queridos lectores, ténganme paciencia, es mi primer fic. No tengo planeado más capítulos para este fic, tan sólo algo cortito para empezar, muy pronto haré más largos.**

 **Agradecimientos a todos los que lean esta historia, en verdad me dan muchos ánimos**

 **Y por supuesto, no espero que dejen reviews pero siempre una sugerencia o consejo ayuda al escritor :D**

 **Saluditos!**

 **¡Saluditos!**


End file.
